


Rubber Soul

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-23
Updated: 2003-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: He's a soul man.





	Rubber Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Rubber Soul

## Rubber Soul

### by s.a.

Date: Saturday, February 01, 2003 1:59 PM 
    
    
         Title: Rubber Soul
         Author: s.a.
         Rating: PG, Gen
         Pairing: N/A.
         Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
         Improv: The Beatles Title Challenge.
         Disclaimer: Other people's gardens. I just like to play in them.
         Spoilers: The last three eps of Season Six: Villans, Two to
         Go, and Grave.
         Feedback: It's the best kind of crack. email: 
         Summary: He's a soul man.
    

Distribution: Hole in the Ground, <http://fubos.bluezfire.org/hole>; List archives. Just ask. 

Author's Notes: I was watching Season Seven and just _wondering_ \--how did he get from Sunnydale to Africa? When did he decide he wanted a soul? So, in the tradition of all missing scenewriters, I decided to figure it out. 

* * *

Everyone thinks it's so easy to get a soul. 

It's really not. Easier to lose one, actually, and Spike would know. Took him the better part of a year to get his research down on the process. 

See, there's that whole glowy ball thing. But the Romanys didn't corner the market on soul-inflicting. The Aztecs had a nice little ritual for ripping the souls from their victims and transferring that power to another person, not that it did Spike much good. And he'd chased an obscure Templar text for a month before he located it, only to discard it in disgust. Damn thing wouldn't be active for another ninety-three years, in accordance with some astrological whatsit. And while he figured he'd be around that long, he had his doubts about certain other parties. 

All in all there were about a hundred separate ways a soul could be regained. And in the end, it was down to three options. 

The first was the glowy ball thing. But honestly, Spike didn't really see his chances as being all that good. He didn't think either the witch or the Watcher would be too inclined to let him near the curse, and they were the only ones with access to it. So out went that idea. 

Second was the slight chance of finding a bruja in the dark alleys of New York City. It was a rumor, but a strong rumor. One that had the people he talked to all edgy, even for lowlifes. But he took off in December after giving a short notice to the little evil fighters, and hunted down any reference, any clue he could find that this existed. 

He was pretty successful, finding that impossible alley by his third week. He sauntered up to her, and before he could get a damned word out, she started laughing. It was harsh, high as bells, and extraordinarily irritating. He started to ask what the hell she was laughing about, but she held up her hand and drew him closer. She couldn't do a thing, she whispered grittily in his ear. Someone else had a marker for his soul, and he'd have to fight to get it back. 

He was understandably pissed. 

Finally, there were The Trials. With capital t's. All the available information, from the texts he pilfered from the Magic Box, was long and wordy with terrible descriptions of some ancient evil with strong magics blah de blah de buggering blah. The only real information to be gleaned from hundreds of pages of pansy ranting was that the fellow was somewhere in the Southern Hemisphere, and that most personages tended to die. 

He certainly wasn't going to let a stupid thing like dying stop him. 

So he beat up a few more of the general populace, did a locator spell or two, and made long-range plans for a trip to Africa. He just...didn't leave. For awhile. Had to stay to make sure he had his brand of cigarettes, or there was some new demon. Or something. 

He just waited for a reason. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to s.a.


End file.
